Cactus Girl/Casta
Casta is a friendly Cactus Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Petrification is very scary. When that time comes, use this." (+1 Gold Needle) “Oh my, one of my thorns came off. It pains me, but I'll give it to you." (+1 Cactus Thorn) “I'll lend you some money as part of our fateful encounter. Please use it however you want." (+685G) “Arid regions dry out the eyes... Would you please give me some eye drops?" (Give Eye Drops?) *Yes - “You're awfully kind. Fufuu, I'm quite pleased." (+20 Affinity) *No - “I see... So those are your feelings toward me." “To show your feelings for me... Would you please give me some money?" (Give 411G?) *Yes - “You're awfully kind. Fufuu, I'm quite pleased." (+25 Affinity) *No - “I see... So those are your feelings toward me." *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you don't have the funds. In that case, you don't have to show me how you feel." “Oh my, those vegetables are quite thick. Would you please give me a radish?" (Give Radish?) *Yes - “You're awfully kind. Fufuu, I'm quite pleased." (+30 Affinity) *No - “I see... So those are your feelings toward me." “Hydration is very important in the desert. Allow me to drink plenty of your bodily fluids too." “Beautiful flowers have thorns. Of course, I also have plenty of thorns." “These thorns can be fired a short distance. It's pretty convenient." “I am a cactus, so I store a lot of water... But hydration is still important." “This ivy is also a proper weapon. The thorns featured on it are quite painful. Fufuu." “Humans must love pain. I want to embrace them with my thorny body, fufuu." “Even I am a type of alraune. I'm good at recovery magic, fufuu." “I come from a noble family of cactus. I don't want you to confuse me with some wild species." “The competition for survival is intense in the desert. These thorns are for those kinds of disputes." “Fufuu, such lovely weather today." *You're right - “But you weren't born in this region, isn't it a little too hot?" *It's too hot - “You were not born in this area. It must be difficult to spend time here." *It's cold - “Oh, what a hot gentleman. I find that fairly attractive." (+10 Affinity) “Would you like to receive a hug from me? Of course you would get stuck with thorns." *No way! - “Oh my, what a heartless reply. To humiliate a woman like that, such a lousy gentleman." *Just a little… - “Fufuu, come on... I'll be gentle." (+10 Affinity) *Hugs! - “My, what a passionate invitation. In that case, let's have plenty of hugs." (+10 Affinity) “The cactus has several meanings in the language of flowers. Maiden,Passion, and…" *Lonely Love - “Fufuu, you're quite the poet. Lovely as that is, it is wrong." (+10 Affinity) *Undying Love - “Fufuu, correct. How lovely, you're so knowledgeable." (+10 Affinity) *Spirit Begone - “Oh, how horrible... Please become a ghost as well." (-5 Affinity) “Because I am a cactus, too much care will cause us to wither. Just like a woman's emotions, is it not?" *I guess that's true - “Fufufu, you're pretty obedient. This is probably a nice encounter for you." (+10 Affinity) *No it's not - “Fufuu, don't believe me? Be careful to not smother your flowers." *It's the same for me - “You're a pretty troublesome man, huh?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "My cactus flowers have bloomed. A man should not neglect a lady for so long." With Melon: Melon: "Miss cactus, this watermelon is delicious. Here, have some. ♪ " Casta: " *Slice* *Slice* ...It's sweet, and it's delicious. Here, have a cactus as thanks." Melon: " *Munch* *Munch* Ouch! The thorns pricked me!" Casta: "Y-you tried to eat it?" With Yoko: Casta: "Oh, miss book fairy. Do you have any romance novels you would recommend?" Yoko: "How about this? 'Noah's Sea.'" Casta: "Oh, this... Pretty extreme... Ufufufuu..." Yoko: "Ufufufufuu..." With Fleesia: Casta: "C-Could you keep a little distance... because of the smell?" Fleesia: "Stuck up cactus... Have a whiff of my special blend." Casta: "Uuughh... The air is yellow... I can't see." Ilias: "Quit it... I can't breathe with my nose anymore." With Eva: Eva: "Can I sell your thorns? ♪" Casta: "Ah, wait, could you not pull out my thorns?" Eva: "Ouch! You moved, so I got pricked!" Casta: "Sorry about that. ...Wait, what did I do wrong?" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Oh, I broke a nail…" Casta is preparing her nails. “My thorns fell out. Could they be used as medicine?" (+1 Gold Needle) “I am an accomplished musician…" Casta plays a violin… Not bad, but nobody heard her! “Ufufuu…" Casta sends a flirtatious glance at Luka! “I also want to pull pranks every now and then." Casta is secretly playing with matches… The surrounding area caught fire! (Casta takes damage) Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Plants Category:Safina Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Alraune Category:Companions